Eve (NieR: Automata)
|-|Eve= |-|Berserk= Summary Eve is one of the main antagonists of NieR: Automata. He is a core unit of the machine network and the younger brother of Adam. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C Name: Eve Origin: NieR: Automata Gender: Inapplicable, shown as male Age: Two months at the time of his death Classification: Machine Lifeform Affiliation: Machines Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, True Flight, Telekinesis (Can move, form arms out of and attack with debris), Immortality (Type 8; Cannot die as long as the machine network exists), Reactive Evolution, Teleportation, Regeneration (Low-Mid; Instantly regenerated an arm), Self-Healing (He can use the energy from machines that are part of the machine network located in the surroundings to quickly heal damage done to him), Energy Manipulation (Can attack using energy streams, balls of energy and omnidirectional shockwaves), Intangibility (Can turn into Energy for a short amount of time), Danmaku (Can fire barrages of energy balls), Barrier Creation (Can create Barriers which shield him from all kinds of damage and additionally either reflect long range attacks or bounce back close combat attacks), Can transfer his consciousness into the machine network, Can remote control all machine lifeforms connected to the network, Gravity Manipulation (A basic trait of machine lifeforms) Attack Potency: Large Town level+ (Superior to Engels. Fared better against 2B and 9S than any other boss save for A2, rendering their Near-Field Combat Systems nonoperational and breaking 2B's sword) Speed: At least''' Superhuman''' with at least Massively Hypersonic combat speed and reactions (Comparable to 9S, who can pilot his flight unit at this speed) Lifting Strength: Superhuman physically, likely Class K with telekinesis (Should be comparable to 2B, who can wield Engels arm as a weapon) Striking Strength: Large Town Class+ Durability: Large Town level+ , higher 'with shields (Can take hits from 9S and 2B, and was only finished off by a stab through the head from the latter. Shields allow him to be undamaged by attacks from opponents comparable to himself). Immortality and Reactive Evolution makes him hard to kill. 'Stamina: Virtually Inexhaustible (Is a core unit of the machine network and can thus drain energy from it) Range: Tens of meters with with physical attacks and shock waves, Hundreds of meters with energy balls Standard Equipment: Large gauntlet-like weapons made from debris Intelligence: Supergenius (Has the knowledge of the entire machine network, can learn and memorize anything instantly) Weaknesses: His connection to the machine network can be severed by hacking. Despite his intellect, he is fairly simple-minded. After the death of his brother, he went berserk, and caused the machine network to go out of control, and he did not make use of his shields while fighting 2B and 9S, opting for all-out aggression instead. Note: A2 surviving the destruction of Mt. Ka'ala and the scaling of other characters to the feat has been discussed and rejected as an outlier here. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Machines Category:Game Characters Category:Characters Category:NieR: Automata Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Immortals Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Tier 7